Turbulence: Victims of an Inevitable Fate
by Kate Shephard
Summary: One of us is a Cop. One of us is a Saint. One of us is a Sinner. One of us is a Martyr. One of us is a Junkie. One of us is a Murderer. One of us is a Hero. One of us is a Fraud. But we're all LOST. Prequel to Them: Caught and Abandoned.
1. Tomber

The first chapter is really short. I know and I'm sorry. I have some good ideas for this story though, so after awhile they'll get longer.

I had an idea for something I wanted to do and I think I'm going to go through with it. This story is going to lead up to the events right before my story Them. So technically, Them will be the sequal to this story. And then I will do a sequal to Them.

This story isn't Jate, like Them is though. I didn't know I was going to do this, but now that I am, I'm going to try and keep everything like it was when they talked about the past in Them. So the Others, ect, ect, ect...I'm going to try and keep it so Them makes sense as a sequel.

The story starts out as Jate, switches to Skate, and then ends at both. So both ships should be okay with this.

Have fun reading. And please review.

P.S. I know you've read to much of my blabbing already, but the chapter titles in this story will be in French, unlike in Them which are in Italian.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tomber**

**"If you have made mistakes, there is always another chance for you. You may have a fresh start any moment you choose, for this thing we call 'failure' is not the falling down, but the staying down."**

It was hard to tell what was worse at a time like this. It could be the fact that she would no longer see any people aside from prison mates ever again. It could be the funny looks her fellow plane passengers gave her as they walked by. Or it could just be that she hated flying.

The plane was an hour late for takeoff. Apparently, it had been experiencing some problems, which really didn't ease her fears any.

"Well will ya look at that?" The man sitting on the aisle side of her, obviously a marshal, glanced over at her as the plane started. "Ready to be locked up for good, Kate?"

"Shut up." Kate replied simply, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

The man on the window side of her gave her a slightly sympathetic look. For the past hour he'd been sitting beside them, listening to the marshal do nothing by instigate her.

Kate glanced down, frowning. She didn't want his sympathy. She'd rather take a glare than sympathy.

The man glanced away from her, also frowning. He was slightly curious as to why she was on her way to jail. Normally, when he thought of people in prison, he thought of hard, tough people. This woman looked more pretty, tiny, and fragile. She wasn't someone he would have expected to be a criminal. But who was he to judge? They'd been sitting beside each other for the past hour and neither had spoken a word to each other. You couldn't judge a book by it's cover.

The plane started in the air and the man sighed, leaning back against his seat. He glanced down, smirking smally as he noticed Kate had her hands clapped together so tightly they were turning white. He leaned over, whispering so the marshal wouldn't hear. "Taking off is the worst part. It's not so bad after that."

Kate smiled slightly. "I know." she whispered back. "I've flown before."

The man smiled back when she smiled. "I'm Jack, by the way."

Kate paused for a moment. "Kate." she introduced herself.

"I know." Jack told her. "I figured that was your name since he kept saying it." He nodded towards the marshal. "Does he purposely bother you?"

Kate glanced over at the marshal, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. "Sometimes." She shrugged. "But other times he can't help being an ass."

Jack chuckled, nodding his head a bit. "Some people are just like that, I guess."

Kate nodded her head, seeming to enjoy finally having someone to talk to who wasn't going to treat her funny because she was a criminal. They talked for a couple hours, both of them secretly feeling like they had known the other for years.

The plane suddenly hit turbulence and Kate quickly grasped Jack's hand.

Jack smirked and patted her hand. "It's normal." he assured.

Kate quickly let go. She muttered an apology and turned away from him, her cheeks going bright red.

Jack chuckled and patted her shoulder. He waited until he was sure the turbulence had stopped before standing. "I'll be right back. Hold this for me, would you?" He handed her a piece of paper that he had been holding.

Kate nodded her head, taking the piece of paper. She shifted slightly, watching him as he headed back for the bathroom. The plane suddenly shook again and she gripped one of the armrests tightly.

Suddenly there was a big bump and a sharp jerk. Before anyone even knew what was happening, then plane split and began falling.

* * *

Not that good, I know. I suck at beginnings though. It'll start getting more exciting towards the middle. 


	2. Deux moitiés d'une entière

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. This one is a bit longer, but still not all that great.

If there is anything anyone would like to see happen in this story, feel free to suggest ideas. It may help move me along to where all my ideas are.

Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Deux moitiés d'une entière **

"**Of all the forces that make for a better world, none is so indispensable, none so powerful, as hope. Without hope people are only half alive. With hope they dream and think and work."**

The plane split into a few more pieces as it fell and hit the ground. Kate felt herself suddenly being throw, landing in water below her with a splash. Normally, Kate was a good swimmer. The handcuffs prevented her from being able to get to land though. Waves crashed down one by one on top of her. Because of instinct, she tried to scream for help, only have water flood into her mouth. Her mind began to go blank and she was positive that she was going to die. Arms wrapped around her quite suddenly and she felt herself being pulled out of the water. She blacked out before she touched the dry sand though.

The man who had pulled her out of the water, put her down on the sand, looking down at her. Well wasn't that just dandy. The only person he tried to save looked to be dead. He frowned and began doing CPR.

After a few moments Kate began to cough and she felt herself being sat up as she spit out a mouthful of water. Slowly, she opened her eyes, finding everything blurry. Everything began to go black again.

"Oh no you don't." The man who was trying to help her said in a southern voice. He shook her slightly. "Don't you black out again."

Kate weakly opened her eyes again, forcing things to become a bit more clearer. Once she saw the mess in front of her though, she wished everything would be blurry though. Debris, fire, bodies, people screaming. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to get up, feeling the need to somehow get the keys to the handcuffs that everyone was sure to notice. Strong hand on her shoulders though pulled her back down. She didn't resist, probably not having the strength to get up anyway. She frowned in confusion, watching the man who had helped her simply walk away, just leaving her there.

After several moments of just sitting there with her head in her hands, a bigger man walked over to her, peering down at her. "Dude, you alright?" he asked, offering his hand down to help her up.

Kate lifted her head and looked up at him. "Yeah…I think I'm okay." she told him, her voice slightly raspy. She looked at his hand for a moment, then took it and stood.

The man's eyes widened at her wrists as she took her hand away from his, noticing the handcuffs. "Dude." he muttered, taking a slight step back.

Kate looked at him in confusion for a moment, then down at her wrists. Oh. She struggled for words, but found none, not sure what to say. I'm not bad, or I didn't do anything wrong sounded stupid. "I won't hurt you." she assured him after a moment, though thought that that sounded pretty stupid too. She wasn't sure what exactly he was afraid of. After all, by the looks of him, all he'd have to do was sit on her and she'd be squashed like a bug.

The man just nodded slightly, his eyes seeming to be glued to her handcuffs. "I think…I think I should probably start gathering the luggage before that one dude takes it all." With that, he turned and walked quickly away from her.

* * *

"Are you hurt?"

Jack slowly opened his eyes to see a woman standing above him, looking down at him. He blinked a few times, taking a moment to process all that had just happened and why he was lying somewhere in the middle of a jungle. "Huh?" he asked, having not heard her the first time.

The woman crossed her arms. "I asked if you were hurt." She smirked slightly. "Are you?"

Jack blinked a few times then shook his head, shifting slightly. "No. I don't think so." he told her.

The woman nodded and reached her hand down to help him up. "Good." she said. "Because by the looks of it our doctor is busy working on somebody else." She glanced over at a woman who was trying to fix a man's leg. "I'm Ana-Lucia, by the way."

Jack took her hand and stood, brushing the dirt off of himself. "Jack." he replied in a voice that signaled he could care less about who people were at the moment.

Ana nodded her head, watching him as he brushed himself off. "We want to get everybody alive up and moving." she told him. "Wanna get to a clearing to make a fire."

Jack nodded slightly, frowning. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"About ten minutes." Ana told him. "We went around and got everyone who could get moving moving then came back for everyone else…or well…you."

"Gee. Thanks." Jack muttered, glancing around at the few people who were also living, a worried frown spreading across his face.

Ana turned also looked at the people. "What?" she asked, glancing at him.

Jack didn't say anything for a moment, still looking at the people. "The other half of the plane." he said. "It's not here?"

Ana shook her head. "I don't think it's anywhere around here." she said. "I haven't seen any smoke from it."

Jack nodded slightly, pushing Kate out of his mind, trying not to think about the possibility of her being dead. Why should it matter though? She had been nice, caring, funny and stuff on the plane…but that could have been an act. She was a criminal. For all he knew, she could have deserved to die. "We should probably get moving. Maybe if we don't find a clearing we can find the front. We can use the transceiver and signal for help."

Ana nodded her head. "Let's get moving then." she said. "Everyone grab what you can carry." She nodded to the suitcases, figuring that if they found nothing then they might need some supplies.

* * *

Kate sighed and gave up on searching for the keys for the handcuffs. It was getting dark and she could neither find the keys nor the marshal's body. Walking towards one of the fires that someone had built, she stared down at the sand. Once she got there, she sat down, a bit surprised so see someone walk up beside her. Glancing up at the person, she smiled slightly, recognizing him as the man who had pulled her from the water. "Hey." she said. "I um…I didn't get to thank you earlier for…for saving my life. I'm Kate, by the way."

"Sawyer." he replied simply. He smirked. "Found something I figured ya'd be lookin' for." he informed her.

Kate tilted her head to the side, looking at him curiously. "What's that?" she asked.

Sawyer reached in his pocket, pulling out the keys to the handcuffs.

* * *

The review button is your friend. 


	3. Monstre et d'autres

I really don't want this story to end up being anymore than 20 chapters and I'm really slow with the time passing by as I write it. I think every few chapters I may skip some times, because I'm having problems making the chapters long.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Monstre et d'autres **

"**What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us."**

"Wouldn't it have been a better idea to have stayed where we were?" A blond woman asked, walking close behind Jack and Ana. "I mean, what if rescue comes and we're out here in the middle of the jungle."

Jack glanced back at her, slowly down a bit. He recognized her as the woman that Ana had said was a doctor. "They'll come looking for us." he said. "They'll realize that there has to be other people than the few dead people they found with that half of the plane."

The woman nodded slightly, figuring he was right. "Don't you think we should at least find shelter for tonight though?" she asked. She glanced up at the sky as gray clouds began to make their way over top of them, threatening to send rain down on them.

Ana glanced up at the sky, frowning slightly. "Libby's right." she said. "It's probably dangerous enough in the jungle. Nightfall and rain aren't going to make it any safer."

Jack glanced at the two of them and then back at the other people who were also with them. He nodded his head a bit. "Where are we going to stay though?" he asked, looking around. "We're in the middle of the jungle."

"These trees look like they'd make decent shelter." Another woman said, touching one of the trees that had branches and vines growing down and all around it, making it look like it would provide perfect shelter from the weather.

Jack looked at her and nodded his head. He walked over to her. "Good thinking…" He glanced down at the nametag she was wearing. "Cindy."

Cindy smiled at him and headed inside, looking around. "Kinda nice in here." she said. "A lot better than if we would have stayed with the plane. We probably wouldn't have had any shelter."

The rest of them followed her inside, a few making themselves comfortable on the ground, others standing nervously, looking outside. There seemed to be just enough room for all of them. There wasn't much space left after they had all gotten in, but it wasn't exactly extremely crowded either.

* * *

Kate rubbed her wrists, looking at the marks that the handcuffs had made on them. Picking the handcuffs back up off the ground, she turned and threw them into the jungle, throwing the key along with them. Turning back to Sawyer, she gave him a slight smile. "Thank you." she said.

Sawyer frowned, watching her. "Ya don't get away with just a thank ya, Freckles." he told her, his frown turning to a slight smirk. "I did you a favor now it's only fair if ya do the same for me."

Kate's smile faded slowly as she studied his eyes as he talked. "What do you want?" she asked, a bit curious as to how she could possibly do him a favor.

"Ya were with a marshal." Sawyer said. "No doubt he had guns and money with him." He paused a moment. "Where were they?"

Kate tilted her head to the side slightly. "Guns and money?" she asked. "Why would you want them?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Ain't like we're gonna be trapped on this place forever." he said. "Why the hell do you think I want them?"

Kate watched him carefully. "Alright. Money I can understand. But why the guns?"

"Ain't any of your damn business why I want the guns." Sawyer narrowed his eyes at her. Damn woman, trying to give him trouble. "I saved your life and gave you the key to those handcuffs. You owe me something in return."

Kate narrowed her eyes right back at him. "You don't do thing for people then expect things in return." she informed him. With that, she turned and walked off, heading down the beach towards another one of the fires.

"Damn it." Sawyer muttered, watching her walk off. He knew he should have kept the keys until she had gotten him what he wanted. With a shake of his head, he too headed down the beach, glancing at the sun as it began to disappear. Rescue should be coming soon. If he wanted to get that stuff, he needed to get it immediately.

* * *

After awhile the group had settled down, tired from the days events. Jack stayed standing and alert though, figuring it'd be best if at least one person was on guard at all times. Who knew what kind of creatures were out there in the jungle, or if rescue would find them.

There was a strange noise in the distance and all of them turned to look that way.

"Do you think it's rescue?" Cindy asked, standing up, moving towards the opening in the tree.

The noise came again, louder this time. After a moment it began to get closer, trees in the distance shaking as if they were tiny twigs.

Jack took a step back, his eyes widening slightly. "I don't think that's rescue." he muttered.

The rest of them began to stand one by one, trying to peer through the darkness to see what was going on out there.

Just as quickly as everything started though, it stopped.

* * *

Kate settled down beside another fire, sitting a few feet away from the large man she'd met earlier and a pregnant woman. She glanced at Sawyer, frowning and looking away when she noticed he was watching her. Creepy. She returned her gaze back to the fire, staring into it, just thinking until she began to drift off.

* * *

A noise snapped Kate out of her sleep, though she didn't bother to get up, figuring that it was just another survivor or her imagination. She was wide awake when the screaming started though. Everything happened so fast that she didn't even have time to process what was going on.

Screaming. People being dragged away. Someone grabbing her. Kicking. Fighting. Someone else right beside her. And then the person just dropping as she and the other person who had helped her scrambled off to try and help everyone else.


	4. Author's Note

I'm curious. What are people's thoughts on me continuing this story?

I'm not sure on whether to continue it or not.

And thoughts?


End file.
